Before the Fantasy
by fire staff
Summary: Most of us have played final fantasy 1 and we know the story... but what about before they were the Light Warriors. This is that story.
1. It all begins

A/N:this is the first story I have ever written for any site so it might be a bit crappy but i would like it if you reviewed it so I no what to fix and change  
disclaimer: don't own any of this world or it's setup/plot. I'm only making this in the fact that I am a fan of Squarfenix's game, Final Fantasy. I love every Squareenix game I've ever played, and I've played most of 'em, and have been wanting to write a fic on this one in particular for awhile now, just been to... I don't know. Not feeling like writing I guess. So ya, I don't own this story, though the characters and their personalities are another story.. within this story. Heheh... I made a funny. Laugh damn you!

without further ado...Before the Fantasy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long ago, in a land that was suffering from elemental chaos, four Light Warriors, chosen by the heavens, rose up from all the people of the world and relit the four crystals that held the power of the earth in balance, and went back in time and destroyed Chaos, and broke the time loop that held the world like this forever. They disappeared after and to this day watch over the world. That was there story when they were on their quest, but none have heard the story of before they united and became the Light warriors. This is that story.

"Yuki!" called his mom in a singing like voice, "Breakfast is ready! Get down here before its cold".

Yuki, not very much of a morning person, normally wouldn't have gotten up this early in the morning unless his mom came up and shook him a few times. But today was different. Today was the day he could start his training to be a Light Warrior. He had gone to bed at around 8 o'clock last night and had gotten more than enough sleep, so as soon as he heard his mom yell for him he ran down the stairs and quickly ate his breakfast.

"Hey mom, could I have some more food? I'm gonna need allot of energy if I'm gonna be a Light Warrior!" said Yuki quickly as he patted his belly.

"Get in the shower." said his mom, "They can feed you at the church if your hungry. You need to get ready!"

A bit hesitantly Yuki smiled and said "Alright mom, you win. I still can't believe I'm a Light Warrior."

As he ran off into the bathroom for his shower his mom just stood there smiling thinking about how she gave birth to a great savior of the the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki Takikari! Your late! Get over here now before I'm forced to discipline you!" yelled Father David angrily.

Yuki, a little shooken up, ran to to him and tryed his best to put on an innocent face. The Father, still not pleased with him being late, continued looking at him in that "Your in trouble" look. After a few minutes of staring at him, he turned and motioned for Yuki to follow him into a room he, and anybody else, had never been into. The priest opened the door for Yuki but did not dare look inside, for this room was made only for the eyes of the Light Warriors. As he walked in he saw the room was lit-up yet there were no torches. The door closed behind him. He walked forward admiring the room. He walked up the stairs onto the pedestal like he was told the day before when he was told to come to the church. When he reached the top, what looked like an angel appeared in front of him.

"Child, the time has come to present you with the knowledge and power that you will need on your quest. I grant you the strength of the angels themselves. In time you will meet the dragon king Bahamut. Bring him the tail that is in the Tower of Trials and he will give you more power and the rare ability to wield healing magic." said the Angel in a calming yet stern voice.

With that a glow surrounded Yuki and he felt an unknown power surge through him. His clothes glowed pure white and within second was covered in light-weight red armor. On his side appeared a magical sword in a red sheath. He hadn't realized it but he was floating until he started descending back down. When he touched ground the angel disappeared and he was out of the room. In fact, the door was completely gone. He took out his new sword and swung it around. It glimmered and sparkled through the air. It seemed so strong and powerful, yet it was so light he could hold it up with his smallest finger. Then a thought occurred to him _'Is the sword light or is it just my new strength?'_

Just then mass panic was heard outside. Yuki quickly turned around as he heard the sound of wood breaking. Rampaging around his small village was an Ogre. With his new angelically found courage, he brought his sword up to his face, exhaled deeply, put his sword pointing at the Ogre and charged full force toward it...

to be continued...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, i finished my **_first _**actual story ever. please read and review and wait for the next chapter. Its just 919 words...but i promise my next fanfic will be at least 2000 words.

Peace!


	2. That Beautiful Snob

A/N:this is the first story I have ever written for any site so it might be a bit crappy but i would like it if you reviewed it so I no what to fix and change  
disclaimer: don't own any of this world or it's setup/plot. I'm only making this in the fact that I am a fan of Squarfenix's game, Final Fantasy. I love every Squareenix game I've ever played, and I've played most of 'em, and have been wanting to write a fic on this one in particular for awhile now, just been to... I don't know. Not feeling like writing I guess. So ya, I don't own this story, though the characters and their personalities are another story.. within this story. Heheh... I made a funny. Laugh damn you!

without further ado...Before the Fantasy

--

"Well well," said Yuki lighly as he flicked the green blood off his sword, "That was far quicker than the local army's record of what, like...Never?" He had realized a slight (heavy) attitude change in the past five minutes. "Okay then, I guess it's time for me to find that so called "White Mage of Wizdom and Clarity", yet another Light Warrior"

He stolled down the city streets, jumping around with his new found strength. He had heard that the second warrior was to be found in the port city of "Pravoca", but that was quite a ways away. He would need to get some supplies for the trip.

--

So after saying a heart-felt good-bye to his family, and packing up a full storage of 99 potions, because as we all know backpacks can only hold that many. After the first day of traveling he started to question his map reading skills. After the 10th, he severely questioned his map reading skills. There was a commotionoff in the distance. Two monsters duking it out? A damsel in distress, call for help? What ever it was, it knew magic. Yuki quickly rushed over to the scene, drawing his sword, when he noticed the most beautiful red flowing hair spining and flaying not ten feet from him. As it would seem, two wolves took a liking to her, and decided some hottie-steaks would be a nice meal. Her white and red robes seemed as if they should be town, and yet they remained in more than perfect condition. He pulled himself away from the trance she so quickly pulled him into, and jumped in, taking a small scratch to his fresh armour.

As the battle began, he noticed a sudden vigor rush through his body. He wasn't sure if it was the magic of the armour, or just adreneline. He raised his sword, and let out a battle cry before making short work of the first wolf. The real problem here was the second wolf. A dire wolf, a beast rarely tampered with, that traveled the woods, lone and hungry, found its way in front of his new blade. He was not sure if his new granted skill would bring this beast down, or if the beasts years would defeat a prophesy. As it snarled and circled, our soon to be hero kept his sword at the ready, trying not to falter or quiver. What made the battle ever so much more important was the beautiful young woman behind him. Minutes went by, and the situation did not change. The wolf knew this battle would be over in just a few seconds, and it needed an opening. Finaly the wolf took its chance and lunged at the boy, only to be impaled mid-air through the front of the chest as if it were a kabob. He turned to the woman, only to feel a sudden surge of energy all around them. He knew it wasn't just the beans.

"I am Kate. Thank you young man, though I am strong in the magical arts, only the healing types were given unto me, and my ability with a hammer is not as great as it should be. I would like to stay longer, but I must find the Light warrior, for He did not arrive on time." Her cheek had this small dimple when ever she used the letter "S". It was quite cute.

After realizing just who she is, he decided to clear a few things up. "Well then i guess your pretty lucky."

"Why would that be, knave?" she questioned so rudely.

"This "Light Warrior you seek. He's me. My map reading skills are atrosious"

"Your destined to save the world along side me? Oh dear, we're going to need a bit more than luck if we plan on saving even ourselves!"

And so their were two...

--

So it took me what like...2 or 3 years to make a new one? well im kinda lazy i guess. oh well, it happened, enjoy, i should have another one before augest...i hope...


End file.
